Modern biology is entering a new era. The genomes of multiple organisms have been completely sequenced and numerous genomic scale projects are ongoing. These projects are generating vast databases of potential gene products, RNA and protein expression profiles, phenotypes linked to genotypes, and structural information. This information provides the foundation for unprecedented biological insight, which has great potential to impact on biomedical research. However, it will be critical that new scientists be trained to take advantage of this biological information. Three essential attributes will characterize excellent scientists of the 21st century: 1) A fundamental knowledge of the complex biochemical, molecular and cellular processes that together control physiological homeostasis under normal and diseased states. 2) The ability to understand and utilize information from multiple disciplines to develop new biological insights. 3) The ability to effectively communicate research objectives and scientific findings in both oral and written form, to other scientists, to educators, to legislators, and lay citizens. In order to train individuals with these necessary skills, eight years ago we developed an interdepartmental Ph.D. training program that emphasizes an interdisciplinary approach to scientific research focused on the areas of biochemistry, molecular and cellular biology. This grant is the first renewal of the training grant that partially supports the students within the program. The depth and breadth of research expertise represented by this group of researchers, and their commitment to graduate education is the underlying foundation for the proposed interdisciplinary training.